


Bedtime Stories

by bonesmctightass



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Arguing, Cutesy, Family Bonding, Flashbacks, Gen, Light Angst, No Slash, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8423605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonesmctightass/pseuds/bonesmctightass
Summary: Leonard enjoys some quality time with his daughter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Tumblr user skeletal-mccoy for the idea!

It isn't often that Leonard McCoy is gifted an entire week with his now nine year old daughter. The cosmic powers that be had bestowed upon Jocelyn a business trip and none of the usual sitters could take Joanna for that long. Leonard was a last resort, and he couldn't be happier. 

 

Of course, Leonard deemed himself a particularly unlucky man, if his past experiences were anything to go on. A sizeable wrench in the form of a shore leave denial, courtesy of Starfleet admirals, was thrown into the gears. Jim wasn't about to push his luck with his higher ups just for Leonard to spend some time on the ground with his kin. He understood, though. Couldn't blame Jim for trying. But the ship's cargo wasn't going to deliver itself, and the trip to Beta Centauri was top priority. 

 

And so Leonard was left with the predicament of caring for his beloved child aboard the Enterprise while smartly avoiding any contact with Jocelyn at the same time. Eventually she would get wise to what was going on but he wasn't about to give anything up. For now, he could just enjoy it. Mercifully, Jim gave Leonard a much needed leave so he was free to spend every waking moment with Joanna. 

 

After a long day of ship exploration, it was finally time to wind down for bed. 

 

“Daddy, I want to watch this one.” Her tiny hands held out the holovid she selected for her nightly ritual. Leonard recognizes it immediately.  _ Sleeping Beauty. _

 

“That old thing? You still into that silly story?”

 

Joanna’s brows pull together in consternation and she visibly deflates, arms hanging limply at her sides. 

 

“It's not silly. This is the movie you used to watch with me back home.”

 

Yes, he remembers it like it was yesterday. Leonard would come home in the early morning hours, when the world was still asleep, after tirelessly working surgery after surgery. The second he walked through that front door, his little girl would be waiting for him. They would watch that damn movie and fall asleep on the couch, Leonard stretched along the length of it and Joanna in his arms. Every night without fail.

 

Guilt takes hold of Leonard in an unrelenting grip and he stiffens with the surging pain it brings. He could never bear the thought of his pride and joy suffering so much. A suffering that  _ he  _ caused. The custody battle was just as painful and violent as the divorce. It took its toll on Leonard. The ongoing war destroyed him, each day breaking him down a little more. It turned him into a hopeless alcoholic until he submitted to the alluring embrace of defeat. Finally, he gave up. Gave  _ her  _ up. 

 

But his misery was nothing compared to Joanna's. And bless her heart, she didn't blame him for a goddamn thing. This week, Leonard was going to make up for all the time he'd lost even if his efforts meant losing sleep.

 

“You think I'd forget a thing like that? You go on and pop it in the player and I'll get your nest all ready to go.” 

 

The way her face beams with joy and lights up the room is almost enough to ease the pain in Leonard's chest. 

 

Almost.

 

The CMO’s quarters are modest but quite comfortable. There is a desk in the corner with padds strewn about, framed with pictures of Joanna through the years. The walls are decorated with old crayon drawings and other artwork, once his only reminder of their life together. Leonard has a large bed with an ample amount of blankets on it, one of which was Joanna's from her diaper days. He arranges them carefully, deliberately into a cave-like structure. Leonard eases himself into it and makes room for Joanna to crawl in beside him. 

 

With the holovid starting, Joanna burrows into the nest and works her small frame right into Leonard's waiting arms. 

 

For a long while, Leonard is content to watch and lose himself in the memories of every hour he put into this very same position. It's like they are frozen in time, transported back to their suburban Atlanta dream house. 

 

The outlandishness of the animated film is enough to bring him out of his head. 

 

“Well now those fairies’ gifts are just entirely intangible. Can't give a thing that you can't touch,” Leonard comments dubiously.

 

“You say that every time! It's just pretend, daddy.” Joanna chides. 

 

“Just pretend. Right.” 

 

Another several minutes pass. 

 

“Okay but how in Hades did this girl spend  _ that  _ long in the woods right outside the damn castle without anybody finding her? Isn't that Maleficent lady supposed to be all knowing?” Leonard is gesturing wildly, accusingly, at the screen. 

 

He could have sworn he heard Joanna grumble at his queries which made his heart swell with pride. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree. 

 

Another few minutes and Leonard is sitting up fully, now, Joanna perched in his lap. 

 

“Now that's just completely ridiculous. Ain't no way a spinning wheel's gonna put a girl in a coma. Unless maybe it's covered in a Gornian poison. Or maybe a Cardassian venom.” 

 

At this point Joanna is trying very hard to focus on the plot of the story and in her exasperation she reaches up and plants her hands right over Leonard's mouth. 

 

They make it almost to the end of the fairy tale without further incident. Until the scene with the cure-all kiss. 

 

Leonard promptly loses his mind. 

 

“You can't tell me that's in any way believable. I mean it's romantic and all, but utterly preposterous. That girl is as good as dead! Not a snowball's chance in a Georgian July will a kiss from a charming prince work any sort of medical magic.” Leonard ignores the glare burning a hole in his head. 

 

“It's magic! He loves her so much that it breaks the spell that the rude lady put on her. Obviously. Everybody wants a happy ending!”

 

“And people in Hell want ice water.” 

 

“Daddy, you're the worst person to watch movies with.”

 

As the credits start rolling the two simply stare at each other, all heated glares and crossed arms. And goddamn it, if Joanna isn't the spitting image of Leonard in every way. His resolve cracks and he starts to laugh heartily, and his little girl melts right along with him. 

 

Leonard darkens the room, leaving it dim enough for Joanna's liking, and they settle in to sleep. Leonard lounges on his back and Joanna rests atop his chest. He runs his fingers soothingly through her hair to lull her to sleep the way he always used to, like nothing's changed. 

 

Just a he's about to drift off to sleep, Leonard feels Joanna pick her head up. 

 

“So tomorrow night we can watch Snow White?”

 

“Don't even get me started on that apple thing.” 


End file.
